The present invention relates to fishing lures and, more particularly, to a particularly shaped lipless fishing lure having life-like swimming action.
In designing a fishing lure, it is desirable for the lure to simulate a live bait fish in appearance and swimming action. There currently exists numerous fishing lures with a body separated into at least two parts connected by a joint, enabling the parts of the body to pivot relative to each other. The construction of the lures, however, produces only a moderate imitation of the natural side-to-side swimming action of a live bait fish, and without proper weighting, conventional lures tend to lay on their side or turn over in the water. None of the conventional constructions is shaped to effectively use hydrodynamic forces (i.e., forces of the water on the lure as the lure is pulled through the water) to effect a life-like swimming action. Moreover, the conventional constructions include an angled lip or the like that is used to maintain the lure""s attitude during use. This lip, however, detracts from the appearance of the lure, thereby reducing the lure""s effectiveness.
According to the present invention, a fishing lure that is life-like in appearance and swimming action is provided. The lure is particularly shaped to use hydrodynamic forces to effect the life-like side-to-side swimming action of a live bait fish. Additionally, the lure is jointed at its midsection and is without a lip to better enhance the swimming action and appearance.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the invention, a lipless fishing lure includes a tail section, and a lipless head section pivotally hinged to the tail section. The head section is shaped such that hydrodynamic forces generated when moving through the water cause the head section to lift and shift an impact point of the water to a bottom of the lure thereby causing the head section to wobble side-to-side. The head section includes a top portion and a bottom portion shaped in converging arcs and meeting at a mouth portion. The bottom portion preferably includes a throat section that is curved in a direction opposite from the converging arc of the bottom portion. The top portion of the lure may be rounded, and the top portion and the bottom portion may be tapered wider from outside to inside.
The tail section preferably includes a slot and a plurality of nylon strands that are bound and shaped to fit in the slot. A swivel joint is secured between the head section and the tail section. One of the head section and the tail section defines a convex end of the swivel joint, and the other of the head section and the tail section defines a concave end of the swivel joint, facing the convex end. This construction enables the head section and the tail section to pivot relative to each other by an amount corresponding to the facing convex and concave ends.
The head section and the tail section may be formed of an injection molded plastic material, such as ABS polycarbonate. In another arrangement, the head section and the tail section are formed of hand-carved wood, such as cedar.
In accordance with another exemplary embodiment of the invention, a fishing lure includes a tail section that simulates a fish tail, and a head section without a lip pivotally attached to the tail section. The head section includes a top portion and a bottom portion converging at a mouth portion, wherein the bottom portion includes a throat area that is curved substantially corresponding to the top portion.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the invention, a method of manufacturing a lure includes the steps of providing a tail section that simulates a fish tail, providing a head section without a lip and including a top portion and a bottom portion converging at a mouth portion, wherein the bottom portion includes a throat area that is curved substantially corresponding to the top portion, and pivotally attaching the head section to the tail section.